Modern fashion trends dictate an ever evolving and changing of popularity wherein the clothing, shoes, and fashion accessories that are considered cutting edge today are considered passé tomorrow. In keeping with these trends, society has a strong desire to be different, and is willing to be judged by the fashions that one wears. Thus, the fashion industry is in a constant search for new and innovative styles and solutions that will help to define the next fashion trend. Not limited strictly to clothing, this need for innovation extends to all areas of fashion, including that of accessories, such as shoes and sandals. Accordingly, there is a constant need for new and innovative ideas that not only create new fashion styles, but also innovates the fashion industry.